


Color kink

by ILoveFANFic



Series: Blue and Red and Green [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absolutely No Angst, Alternate Universe - Human, And he loves Cas, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Dean are boyfriends, Castiel is happy to oblige, Cock Warming, Color Kink, Dean has a little degradation kink, Dean loves that too, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Except for Dean's ass, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't believe I'm actually using this tag, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So I guess there’s some background fluff too, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, and Cas loves him, but he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveFANFic/pseuds/ILoveFANFic
Summary: Dean can’t help himself around Cas when he’s wearing blue.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Blue and Red and Green [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642318
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	Color kink

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I had so many thoughts flying around in my head that I found myself wide awake at 4 am and thought writing down this silly ff idea I had yesterday might help.
> 
> Guess what? It worked lol
> 
> So please enjoy one of my favorite combinations: our beautiful boys + shameless smut 😘

Not that it’s better when Cas wears colors other than blue. When he wears that red leather jacket, for example, Dean wishes he could fall on his knees wherever they are and worship Cas’s cock with his hands and mouth and tongue so everyone would know how much Dean loves it. So Dean would _feel_ how much _Cas_ loves it.

In a way, Dean wishes they lived in a world where it isn’t socially and morally unacceptable to have sex in public. He also knows he’d be constantly hanging on Cas’s dick if they did.

Because his boyfriend is the hottest man in the world and Dean can barely help himself around him on a regular day. But when he wears blue and his sky eyes get even more unreal, Dean can barely fucking _think_.

And the fucker knows.Dean told him in no uncertain terms. They have the kind of open, honest communication all their friends envy them. They tell each other everything, good and bad. They’re best friends first and foremost, and that is the strongest foundation of their relationship. When Dean is mad enough with his boyfriend he’d like to start throwing stuff at him, he always finds a way to clear matters with his best friend. And then has his boyfriend make it up to him. The same goes for Cas. Dean is a shitty boyfriend sometimes, but he’s an excellent best friend, and Cas always finds a way to hold onto that when he’d rather throttle his boyfriend.

So Cas knows that wearing blue is a sure way to bring Dean super close to getting down on all fours and present his ass wherever and whenever.

They don’t have fixed top/bottom roles, they simply enjoy each other’s body regardless of the specific form of the enjoyment. But Dean cannot deny that, even slightly smaller than he is, the fact that Cas can own him as passionately and as thoroughly as he does is a major turn on.

And that’s the reason behind 90% of the times Cas decides to wear blue. He does that when he feels like being in control of Dean’s pleasure and wants him horny and needy, ready to do and say anything if only Cas would give him _something_.

And Cas does. Boy, he does. When he gets like that, Cas fucks Dean’s mouth and ass, sometimes both, without holding back. Dean feels his jaw and ass ache for days after, and he loves it. He loves the building up to it, the anticipation, the dance they do around each other when they know, they _know_ , Cas is gonna do despicable – awesome, hot, smutty, delicious – things to Dean. He loves the act in itself, the unrestrained drive they have to get as close to each other as possible with their bodies and souls. And he loves the aftermath, all of the little physical reminders of how completely he’s loved, and wanted, and cherished, and owned.

So Cas wearing blue for their Sunday dinner with Dean’s family is a fucking low blow. How is Dean supposed to take part in the conversation, compliment his mom’s awesome cooking and banter with his little brother, with six foot of boyfriend sitting next to him wearing a navy blue button down and dark blue jeans?

And the worst thing is, Dean didn’t even have time to mentally prepare for this torture. He had promised his best friend Benny – his _platonic_ best friend – thatthey’d go out for drinks before dinner, so Cas and Dean decided they’d meet at Dean’s parents’, which is why Dean wasn’t home when his bad, awful, mean, beautiful, amazing, precious boyfriend thought covering every available inch of his body in blue was a good idea.

When Dean walked through the door of his childhood home and saw Cas dressed like that his brain just about shut down for a couple of seconds. His mom looked at him with a frown between curious and concerned. His boyfriend just smirked smugly and fixed him with his ‘I know what is going on in your head and in your pants and you only need to wait for a couple of hours to get what you want’ look.

A couple of hours can be endless though, and by the end of the family dinner Dean’s hanging by a thread. He somehow managed to talk about his dad’s bowling team winning their tournament for now, about his mom’s colleague Eve having being put in her place by their boss and being a little less mother of all evil these days, and about his little brother possibly working up the courage to ask Jess out, maybe.

But when his mom sends them on their way with the usual two day worth of leftovers in the usual Tupperware container, Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

He’s about to get fucked six ways from Sunday. Fucking _hallelujah_.

Getting through the door of their house isn’t as easy as usual, maybe because Dean can’t help but cling to Cas like a koala bear and kiss every inch of him he can reach. His mouth, his chin, his jaw, his neck, his cheek, his ear, behind his ear, and then, look at that, Cas’s face also has another side just like this one and Dean can start all over again. In the meantime, his hands are firmly planted on his boyfriend award-worthy ass. ‘Hope you’re enjoying the show from behind your blinds, Ms. Patterson,’ Dean thinks with perverse satisfaction at knowing they’re shocking their morally righteous neighbor. Who, Dean suspects, is secretly turned on by these displays of theirs, or she wouldn’t stay there and watch until they manage to get inside their home.

“Dean, please, I can’t see the lock.”

“But I’ve waited for so long already.” Dean is whining, and hiding his face in his boyfriend’s neck, and he isn’t even remotely remorseful.

Once the door _finally_ springs open, they are on each other in a second. The Cas in control of their public decency simply disappears and the beastly Cas about to devour his prey appears in his place. Dean likes this second Cas soooo much better.

Cas grabs his chin with one of his giant hands, the other safely glued to Dean’s ass, and dives in. His tongue is unyielding and possessive in Dean’s mouth, his hand firm on his ass, his chest solid against Dean’s, rising up and down with the quickening of his breathing.

Cas runs out of patience pretty quickly, he always does when they get like this, and starts unbuckling Dean’s jeans without stopping their making out, using his teeth to nip at Dean’s lips when his tongue needs a second of rest.

Then his hands dive straight for their target – Dean’s hole. There’s no doubt in either man’s mind who’s gonna bottom tonight.

The gasp quickly followed by Cas breaking their kiss to fix Dean wide-eyed makes Dean understand Cas has found Dean’s surprise for him.

“You wore a butt plug while having drinks with _Benny_?”

 _Awesome_ , let’s add a little jealousy to the mix, that’s even better. Cas and Benny get along fairly well, but his boyfriend suspects Benny has a thing for Dean, which Dean knows isn’t true, but isn’t above exploiting a tiny bit every now and then to spice things up.

Which is why he doesn’t correct him and simply adds, “And over dinner with my family. I prepped myself in the shower before leaving. And every time I felt it shift inside of me, it‘s been glorious. A reminder that I’d get fucked right away once home. Because I’m all ready for you.”

Cas is looking at him between disbelief and awe. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Please, Cas. Baby. I’ve been on edge for hours and you’re wearing blue”. He’s whining again and he couldn’t care less. He needs to be filled up by his boyfriend’s cock. That damned plug has made a great job of teasing him to the point of insanity.

“Strip and get on the bed.”

 _Thank fuck_ Cas told Dean to take off his clothes while starting to remove his own. That will speed up the process considerably, since Cas tends to take his time when he’s the one to undress Dean, unwrapping him like he’s the most precious of gifts and not being satisfied until he’s kissed him all over.

Normally Dean revels in the attention, but he wouldn’t be able to wait that long today. Luckily his boyfriend seems to always know intuitively what Dean can and can’t take.

Dean strips in record time and gets on all four on the bed. Cas is behind him in a flash. ‘ _Finally_ ’, Dean thinks on a sigh. Except Cas starts licking around the plug and sucking Dean’s balls into his mouth. Which is glorious, but it’s not what Dean needs right now.

“Cas, please, no teasing.”

“But I love foreplay.” That’s definitely Cas’s pouty voice and Dean hates to deprive his boyfriend of something he wants, but he’s getting desperate. Well, _more_ desperate.

“I know, me too. But, please, it’s been hours, I need-“

“Ssssh, it’s fine. I’ve got you. Let me just grab the lube and slick myself up.”

Thank god his boyfriend understands him even when Dean can’t understand himself.

Cas groans as he slicks his cock all over, making Dean gasp and moan in turn when he gently removes the plug, adds some lube to his hole and spreads it around a bit. He doesn’t waste any more time after that, pushing inside in one smooth thrust, until his hips are pressed flat to Dean’s ass and Dean can finally be filled like he’s wanted for hours and moan to his heart’s content. He puts his big, strong hands on Dean’s sides and caresses his hips, lower back and ass to give him a moment to get used to it, and then starts a rhythm of short and fast thrusts. For all his talk about foreplay, it’s clear Cas is as desperate as Dean.

They don’t go on like that for long – Dean's always known they wouldn’t. However they start, when Cas is topping they almost invariably end up in his favorite position. On their side, plastered to one another head to toes, while Cas thrusts deeply inside of him from behind. His right arm gets around Dean’s neck and his right hand lands on Dean’s left shoulder, which Cas never fails to kiss and bite between one kiss to Dean’s lips and the other, so he can keep Dean exactly where he wants him and pull him down on the upward thrusts of his cock, and Cas’s left hand wraps around Dean left tight to help him lift it up over Cas’s hip and keep it there.

Dean wasn’t a fan of this position at first, but has grown to love it. How they can feel every little shift and movement in their bodies, pressed like they are to each other. How deep Cas can get. How often they can look into each other’s eyes and kiss even though Cas is behind him, which is actually what Dean prefers when he bottoms.

And how free he is to run his mouth. “Finally – oh god – I, ah, spent the whole dinner wishing I could just bend over the table and get fucked then and there.”

“You were that desperate for it, eh?” The smirk in Cas’s voice is the best indication the question is rhetorical.

Doesn’t mean Dean cannot give him verbal confirmation and add a little fuel to the fire.

“You know I’m – Jesus – always desperate for it. I’m a whore for your cock.”

“ _Dean_.” The warning in Cas’s voice does _things_ to Dean. He knows Cas gets even wilder when Dean says stuff like that. Which is why Dean only says it when he wants to be _drilled_.

Which is all he wants right now.

“It’s, ah, true. There is _nothing_ I wouldn’t say or do to get your cock in me. I’m your very own private whore, and I _love_ it.”

Dean has a moment to see the flash of _hunger_ in his boyfriend’s eyes and then his face is smashed against the pillow, he’s on his front on the mattress and Cas is on top of him, thrusting hard and fast and _hard_ , while his hands keep Dean’s hip and neck still.

“Yeah? Is that what you want?”

“Yes, fuck, yes!”

Dean has a few seconds to enjoy how incredible it is to be fucked so deep and to feel Cas’s cock pressed against his prostrate with basically every thrust in this position, when Cas stops.

Why is Cas stopping? Was that going too far? Cas isn’t-?

Cas’s warm breath against his ear is what stops Dean’s spiraling thoughts, and he realizes Cas is lying on top of him now.

And he starts whispering in Dean’s ear. “Then I’m gonna fuck you like you’ve been begging me for, and I’m gonna come in your ass. And you’re gonna lie there and take it, because that’s what I want my beautiful whore to do."

Sweet baby Jesus but Dean loves it when Cas talks to him like that in bed. It makes him feel so wanted to know he's made his sweet, dorky boyfriend get wild enough to whisper the kind of filth he's whispering in his ear now. 

"Once I’m done, I’ll clean us up and we’ll spend some time on the couch catching up on our show. And your pretty mouth will warm my cock for as long as I want. Until I’ll feel like using my whore again. That's when you’ll get me hard with your perfect cocksucking lips so I can fuck your mouth and come down your throat."

 _Hell yeah_. Dean simply loves sucking Cas off. And it's even better when he gets to take him in all soft and get him harder and harder until he's fucking warm, and throbbing, and Dean starts chocking on it because his boyfriend’s cock is _big_ and Cas ends up shooting his load in his mouth. Or on his face. Dean loves that too. 

"But don’t worry, I’ll pause the episode when we do that, so you won’t fall behind.”

How generous of him.

“And my perfect, little whore's okay with that, right?”

There’s no chance Cas hasn’t felt the full body shiver running through Dean at hearing those words. Dean loves it when Cas gets all controlling in bed like that. Loves to know that Cas loves Dean even _more_ for allowing him to get like that.

No point in playing hard to get then.

“Yes. Yes, Cas, anything.”

That’s when Cas _really_ starts drilling him and Dean loses any sense of time and space. Cas’s fucking like a machine, saying things like “Yeah, like that, take it, take all the cock you wanted”. And Dean can only go along for the ride, lie there and get fucked like he wanted, moan like the whore he is for this man, say stuff like “Yeah, God, yes, like that, fuck me, _fuck me_ ” and revel in the knowledge that he can be as open and vulnerable as he wants with Cas and Cas will love him more, not less, for it.

When he regains the ability to form some coherent thought, he realizes he’s climaxed – he doesn’t know if he came on Cas’s cock or if his boyfriend stroked him to completion while emptying himself into his ass – because Cas is cleaning his own come from his chest with a warm cloth and an adoring smile, before placing a small kiss on his slightly pudgy belly and declaring “all done.”

And as Dean’s lying on the couch, his boyfriend’s beautiful, soft cock in his mouth, trying to understand why the writers of _Marvel’s Agents of Shield_ can’t help using this time traveling trope Dean finds confusing as fuck, he feels on cloud nine.

He’s loved, and wanted, and accepted, and worshiped, and safe.

And he can only extremely thankful for his incredible boyfriend. And for the color blue.

**Author's Note:**

> The red leather jacket at the beginning of the fic is totally inspired by the one Misha tortures us with at cons sometimes 😬😬😬😍😍😍


End file.
